Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge
Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge is the 5th game in the Incredibles Series, and the sequel to Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights. It is the 2nd game in the Knights Continuity for The Incredibles series. It takes place 3 weeks after the events of Rise Of The Knights, and the Sentinel Task Force is still searching for Attinger is not in this game, as he teleported to the Genesis Reality and was killed by Mitchell and Gideon in the prologue of Infinity War. This game is on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3 and Playstation 4. Cast and Character Roster Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Kelsey Grammer as Harold Attinger Benedict Cumberbatch as Buddy Pine/Syndrome Logs only Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce John Ratzenberger as Underminer Logs only Titus Welliver as James Savoy Logs only Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeager Jack Reynor as Shane Dyson Nicola Peltz as Tessa Yeager Gideon Emery as Gideon Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell Kenny Sheard as Michael Sheard Cade Yeager, Tessa Yeager and Shane Dyson in game explanation In this game, there are NO Autobots or Decepticons, but Cade Yeager is in the game with Tessa and Shane. The explanation for this is that the Autobots abandoned the Yeager family after Ultra Magnus called them to an unknown location before the events of the upcoming Transformers 5. Cade then saw the News Report about Attinger and Savoy's "survival", and after Savoy was killed and Attinger was heavily injured and went into hiding, Cade, Tessa and Shane joined the Sentinel Task Force in a determined attempt to find Attinger so Cade could have some real revenge, as Optimus snagged his kill in Age Of Extinction. Plot 3 weeks after Underminer's death and the retreat of Attinger and Irons, the Sentinel Task Force has allied itself with Griggs and his soldiers, who have all found redemption. The Sentinel Task Force has learnt that Irons has been sent to a parallel dimension [[Call Of The Watch Dogs] Dimension] and will never come back. The Incredibles and their allies now hunt the remains of ATLAS in this reality and different places around the globe. The game starts in Moscow, Russia. Dash is loading a sniper with Clementine in a Bell Tower, as they survey the secret meeting between Attinger and an unknown contact, guarded by ATLAS Members inside an abandoned building. Dash and Clementine pick off the ATLAS Members patrolling, allowing Aiden Pearce to jump in through a window and shoot the enemies there, before shooting Attinger, however, the man that Aiden shot is revealed to be a body double, and blows up a grenade belt, and Aiden jumps out, slightly wounded as the building is set on fire. Dash and Clementine then run out of the clocktower as Attinger hacks into Dash's comms and says "Dash, my old enemy... You NEVER should have come here!" as Dash and Clementine shoot at Attinger's troops in the streets as Aiden is hit by a wave of bullets, and staggers behind a car as Lee comes in from a chopper and evacs them all out as the ATLAS Troops shoot at the chopper. A news report then shows the huge shooting and the building explosion, and that Harold Attinger was found dead at the scene, however, Dash and the others know it is a cover-up. Dash then says "Looks like Attinger just played his next hand." and Griggs comes in and says "If he wants himself back on the grid, he WANTS it to be known!" and Jacks comes in and asks "So where do we start?" and Dash responds by saying "Canada. My dad told me that Attinger's Cemetery Wind squad, or what's left of it, is held up in the mountains!" and Clementine looks at the map and says "Yeah, but we need a point of infiltration if we want to get Attinger.", and they decide to discuss it with Mitchell. The game then switches to Canada as Dash and the others crawl in the snow and load their guns, and Dash says "Aiden, try NOT to get shot in the chest this time!" and Aiden says "You worry about yourself and Clementine, Dash. I'll be fine." as they all kill the guards at the complex's front gate as Cade Yeager calls them and Dash says "Cade, where's the factory?" as Cade responds by saying "Intel reports that a large server computer is in the building, check there first!" and Dash responds by saying "Alright, Cade. I know you want revenge against this guy for fucking your life up, but we need to take it smooth for now." as Cade says "Roger that, Dash. Cade out." as Dash, Clementine, Aiden and Griggs all infiltrate the complex, with Griggs acting as a sniper and taking out several guards. They flashbang the factory and run in, shooting the guards in the chests, arms and legs. One of them tries to run away, but Aiden hacks the door, locking him in as Dash kicks the contact, identified as Warabee Modern Warfare 3, into a few shipping crates, before grabbing a sample of the now extremely rare and top secret NOVA 6 COD: Black Ops and saying "Look familiar?" as Warabee says "No, no! Please!" as Dash sets the NOVA 6 and says "Gas masks on!" and the team all put Gas Masks on. Dash then puts his mask on and shows Warabee another Gas Mask, asking "Where's Attinger? Tell me and it's yours!" and Warabee says "Our contact was a man named Sheard! We never met Attinger!!" as Dash looks at Clementine and says "Sheard!? I thought he was rotting in a Sentinel cell!" as Clementine says "I thought he was to." and Dash takes his pistol out and shoots Warabee in the leg, before stepping on the wound, causing Warabee to scream in pain, and Dash asks "Where's Sheard!? Time's running out!!" as Warabee yells "LONDON!! HE OVERSAW THE DELIVERY IN LONDON!!!!" and Dash says "Well, then. This is for the troops in Moscow!" as he turns around and quickly shoots Warabee in the head, blowing his brains out. They all run for the chopper and quickly evacuate as the Cemetery Wind troops drive to the scene, and Clementine says "Shit! We should have destroyed the place!" as Dash smiles and says "Way ahead of 'ya, Clem!" as he pulls out a C4 switch and blows up the building as Clementine just looks back at him and says "You're always ahead, Dash." as Dash just chuckles in response and the chopper takes them back to base. With Warabee's Intel, Dash and the others hand it over to Mitchell, who tells them to go to London. Later, the Sentinel Task Force intercepts a message between two Cemetery Wind members, with one saying "Is Sheard in London?" and the other responds with "It's done. Sheard has arrived in London now." and the first messenger says "Good, I'm sending the package now. Operation: Nova will commence in 3 hours!" and Mitchell says "Wake up MI5 and let them know we have an IMMINENT threat!!" as they call Price, who says "Mitchell, what do we know, mate?" as Mitchell says "Price, the message was intercepted by MI6 Forces in UK Airspace. Do you have your old SAS Team on contact?" as Price says "I haven't been with my old SAS Team since Zakhaev's death, but we'll give it a try." as they go to contact Price's old team Modern Warfare 1. The game switches to London, England, where Price's old SAS Team of Wallcroft, Griffin and Burns go with their squad in order to stop the package, which is on a train going into Westminster. Burns by the player is radioed by Dash, who says "Guys, this is NOT how I wanted to spend my first time in London!" as Burns says "Come on, kid! After this, maybe you could come back another time!" as Dash says "Yeah, anyway, you gotta stop that train from swapping the package around." as Burns says "Roger, Dash. Burns out." as Burns and the squad sneak in stealthily, before being spotted and engaging in a huge firefight, as RPG Missiles and bullets fly everywhere. The squad clears it out and checks the truck, but the package is already en route to the train. Price then radios them and says "Bravo 5, be advise-" but an RPG comes in and kills some of the troops, but Griffin, Burns and Wallcroft shoot at the enemies as an SAS Gunship comes in and shoots at the enemies with missiles, destroying a building. Burns and the others then fight to the train station and get in a truck, with Burns on the back. The squad then chases the train with the package in it, and they have an epic fight with the troops on the train, before managing to hit the train with an RPG, causing it to tumble and get destroyed. The team stops the truck and goes inside the destroyed train and finds the package, and finds out it is made of NOVA 6. The team then evacuates out of London, stopping Operation: Nova. With the package secure, the Sentinel Task Force traces the NOVA 6 package back to the Hoover Dam in the Colorado River. However, Attinger hacks into the computers and TV's and broadcasts the showing to the world, and says "People of the world. You may think I am dead, but I am not. My name is Harold Attinger! Two months ago, I attempted to invade another Reality in order to stop the Superhuman Threat to this Reality. However, the world's ignorant and belligerent, praising view towards Superhumans caused the US Military and The Incredibles stopped me with help from their allies! This MUST stop NOW!!! Superhumans like The Incredibles should be exiled and never allowed into this reality! They should not be praised for their treacherous actions, or given sanctuary by the Government!!!" as the whole world watches the broadcast. Attinger then says "They will not stop me this time! All nuclear Warheads in Russia and the US are about to be launched, initiating Operation: Checkmate!! Operation: Checkmate will launch all nukes at Russia and America all over the United States in an effort to stop The Incredibles. To all US Citizens, I would like to send this message: I am sorry, very sorry, but this is a sacrifice that HAS to be made! A fraction of the world's population is a necessary loss, a casualty in the Great Superhuman War! A nation is more important than people, and I am trying to defend the nation from a superhuman war!!!" as everyone is now running away in chaos for the nearest bomb shelter. However, Mitchell decides they have to stop the missiles, and they find out that the broadcast is coming from underneath Hoover Dam, and Dash says "We need to SAVE this country and Russia! If we don't, the world will be plunged into chaos!" as Mitchell says "Alright, get the ENTIRE Task Force on this! I want the FBI, the CIA, even the whole Military on this guy!!" as they all get ready for the final battle between them and Attinger. The game then switches to Dash as he loads up his weapons, including his iconic EM1 Quantum. Clementine then goes to him and says "Dash, if we get separated in there, and you face Attinger and I go in the opposite direction... What should I tell everyone else?" and Dash loads his weapon, before turning to her and saying "I'll be back." Yes, I did just make a Terminator reference. Dash then walks with Clementine to the chopper, and Mitchell says "Dash, when you see Attinger, if you even get the smallest chance to shoot, take the shot, okay?" and Dash says "Sure Mitchell, I'll try to keep him suffering." as he, Clementine and Mitchell walk to the chopper, ready for the final battle. The Sentinel Task Force, FBI, CIA and US Military all go to Hoover Dam in choppers, and they are immediately fired on by Cemetery Wind forces as the choppers are hit by missiles and crash into Hoover Dam Towers. The choppers then fire missiles at the dam, which hit it and kill the Cemetery Wind troops as Dash, Clementine, Cade, Mitchell and Gideon all jump on to the gigantic dam's walkway and shoot grenades at the enemy troops, clearing the walkway out and going down into the dam's interior. Cade then checks the clock and says "Okay, we got 15 minutes to abort the nukes. Every Nuke will stop no matter where it is with this CtOS hack Aiden gave us!" as they kick the door in and shoot all the enemies inside, finding the panel with the Nukes' Controls inside. Cade then puts the Hacking Device in and after a few minutes of tension, stops the Nukes at 0.1 Seconds, a millisecond before they would launch, and everyone watches on national television as the Nukes stop and are aborted. Everyone then cheers in extreme relief as the Nuke silos shut down and the Nuclear Warheads are ALL aborted, saving America and Russia. However, just as the Heroes are about to congratulate each other, Cade turns to the door, and is shot in the chest 5 times, being riddled with bullets. Dash then yells "CADE!! NO!!!" as he turns and sees Attinger, who now has a Cybernetic Breathing Mask and a Robotic Ribcage that he needed after Soap shot him with the EM1 Laser in the last game. Dash then grabs a shotgun and aims it at Attinger, but Attinger says "Unless you want a two-inch hole in between your eyes, I'd put the gun down!" as Dash surrenders and hands over the gun as Attinger walks up to them and takes out a laptop, hacking into Hoover Dam's external pipe system, and Dash asks "What the fuck are you doing?" as Attinger says "Remember what I said about the nukes? Yeah, that was just a front to lure you all here, so I could do THIS!!" as he activates the Emergency Explosives deep in the dams core. Attinger then says "Gotta get going now, guys. Good luck getting outta this one!" before running to the dam's walkway. Dash then sees that Attinger locked the door, and they try to tend to Cade, who says "Dash, you gotta get everyone else outta here!" as Dash says "Cade, it's not much further!" as he says "Dash, don't stop... Don't let him win... Please..." as Mitchell says "C'mon! Cade!!", but Cade breathes heavily, before saying "The terminal... You can't deactivate it! You'll have to hack the door manually." but Aiden radios them and says "Guys, I'll hack in, but it'll take a few seconds as the game switches to inside the dam computer and the hacking system is then hacked by Aiden and the door opens behind Dash, Clementine, Mitchell and Cade. Clementine and Mitchell then pick Cade up and they all head for the exit, but Dash sees Attinger in a MECH Suit, and everyone looks in shock as Attinger approaches and fires missiles at them, but they all jump out of the way. Dash then says "Clementine, get Cade to the chopper!! I've got Attinger!" as Clementine says "Dash, no! You'll die!!" and Dash says "Clem, just go! I've been in worse situations!!" as she says "Okay, but come back ALIVE!!" as she runs with Cade and Mitchell. Attinger is about to shoot them with a minigun, but Dash fires the EM1 at the MECH Suit Attinger is in. Dash keeps firing the EM1 as Attinger fires his guns back, but Dash takes cover as missiles fly all over the place and Attinger walks around trying to find him as Dash jumps into the vents, hoping to attack Attinger from below. Dash sneaks through the vents and attacks Attinger from below, climbing up the MECH Suit and shooting at the neck compartment, which causes it to go on fire. Attinger, spotting Dash, throws him to the ground and is about to kill him, but Mitchell and Clementine, now in a gunship, fire missiles at the back of the MECH Suit, which causes the MECH to have critical damage and sustain flames as Attinger shoots at missile barrage at the gunship, hitting the tail rotor and causing it to crash. Dash, after watching the crash, angrily runs at the MECH, and Attinger fires missiles. Dash blocks the missiles with a ammo crate and jumps out of the explosion, before jumping towards Attinger as Attinger commands the MECH to run towards Dash. Dash then throws a C4 on to the MECH's neck compartment, before blowing it up, causing a huge explosion that spreads to the Hoover Dam's pipe system, causing it to blow up and cause the dam to crumble. Dash then holds on to a pipe as the dam collapses with him going down with it. Attinger then falls out of the MECH, which then falls thousands of feet and hits the Colorado River. Dash and Attinger then both fall down from the collapsing and toppling Hoover Dam, which results in the plunging down into the river. Dash, after falling thousands of feet down, hits the water hard and is thrown down the stream by the rapids as the struggles to get his head out of the water, struggling for breath. Dash, thinking fast, sees a small branch on the side of the river and grabs it, before struggling to get up for a bit, but then comes bursting out of the water, taking a huge gasp for breath. Dash then crawls a few feet away, breathing heavily as he passes out next to the river. However, Dash wakes up as Clementine kneels next to his body. Clementine yells "Dash! Please don't be dead! Please, no!" as Dash wakes up and spits the water out of his mouth, and Clementine hugs him tightly, and says "Dash! Thank God you're alive! I thought you were dead." as Dash says "Not yet, Clem... I ain't dying any time soon." as they both get up and see the chopper, and Dash says "C'mon, Clem. Let's get back to Metroville." as they get on the chopper. However, Attinger bursts out of the water and crawls up to the piece of land. Dash then says "Mitchell, it's Attinger!! Don't take off!!!" as he and Clementine get out of the chopper and aim their guns at Attinger as the other Incredibles arrive on the scene, surrounding Attinger as they aim their rifles at him. Attinger gets up and surrenders, now incredibly wounded by the final battle. Dash and the others put their rifles up and are about to kill him, but Cade, slightly recovered from the bullet wounds, yells "WAIT!! I want to kill him this time!!" as they all turn to Cade, who says "Dash, give me a pistol. I didn't get a chance in Hong Kong OR Seattle. We killed Underminer, and Irons is in a different Reality! This is the last chance I'll ever have!" as Dash says "Alright, Cade." and throws him a pistol. However, Cade instead throws the pistol aside and says "Y'know what? I've changed my mind. I'll stab him to death!" as he pulls out a knife and walks slowly towards Attinger as everyone watches, and Cade gets face-to-face with Attinger, saying "I get why you hunted the Autobots now..." and Attinger just questions his statement, responding by saying "What?...", but Cade then lunges forward and stabs Attinger brutally in the stomach, but Attinger, on reflex, takes out a tiny pistol hidden in his sleeve, and shoots Cade, and the shot hits Cade in the head, blowing his brains out of the top of his head as everyone looks in complete surprise and shock. Cade's now lifeless body then slumps down to the side as Attinger looks in complete shock at what he has done. He tries to reason with the Incredibles and their allies, saying "NO!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" but Dash doesn't listen. Now overcome by rage of his friend's death, Dash grabs the pistol that Cade threw, and aims it at Attinger, firing the gun. The shot hits Attinger in the forehead and goes right through his head, blowing his brains out and all over the floor. Attinger then falls back, with his body lifeless and dead. The Incredibles and their allies then look at Cade's dead corpse in sadness, with Clementine even crying at the sight of Cade's death, and Dash comforts her as Mitchell sadly says "Let's... Get back to base..." as Mr. Incredible picks up Cade's body and carries it out of respect and sadness. The game switches to the base as the chopper lands at the helipad, with extremely sad music playing over the scene. The rest of the characters, such as Lee, Shane, Tessa, Gideon, Price, Griggs and Soap walking up to the helipad. The chopper's door then opens and Dash walks out, covered in Attinger's blood, before shaking his head in sadness and sympathy towards Tessa and Shane, before Tessa sees her father's lifeless corpse being carried out by Mr. Incredible, and Tessa breaks down in grief and tears, yelling "DAD!!! NO!!!!!" as Shane, also in grief, attempts to comfort her. Griggs, Price and Soap look on in shock, and Gideon says "Cade?... Oh, God... No..." as everyone gathers around Mr. Incredible as he puts Cade's body on the ground and gets back up, saddened at Cade's death. The game then zooms out with sad music playing, and the credits roll, ending the game. Sequel Main Article: Incredibles 6: Villains Rising With the neutral ending to Incredibles 5 and mixed fan views on Cade's death, Ubisoft and Heavy Iron Studios decided to up their game with the final installment in the Incredibles: Knights franchise. At E3 2017, it was revealed that the official sequel to Attinger's Revenge, titled Incredibles 6: Villains Rising, was in production. A short teaser trailer was released, and the hype for the game was extremely positive. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Crossover Games